Erika, Daughter Of The Amazon Princess
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: In this alternate universe series, Gabrielle had fallen pregnant with Predicus's baby. This takes place 10 yrs later, as Gabrielle and Xena both raise Erika as a married couple. Will have many chapters. Reviews will be apperciated.
1. Series 1 Ch 1

Xena and Gabrielle were watching their daughter, Erika play in the sun. Tomorrow was her 10th birthday.

" Xena she's not gonna be happy about being at sea tomorrow. She likes it here in Mikinos."

" We don't have a choice Gabrielle. You know that. Aphrodite already warned us of Poseidon's hurricane in a few days.

I'm not letting us stay here and knowing the upcoming danger."

" When should we tell her ?"

" Right now. Do you want me to do it Gabrielle ?"

" Yes, please."

Xena nodded and got up.

" Erika !"

The Green/Blue eyes turned at looked at Xena.

" Yes Mom ? !"

" Come on a walk with me. We have to talk."

Confused, Erika followed Xena down the white beach.

" What is it mom ?"

" Sweetheart, Poseidon is back to his old tricks. A storm will be headed here in a few days. We must leave tomorrow and go to safety."

Hearing this, Erika looked at Xena in anger.

" No. I wanna stay here for my birthday."

Xena sighs. Erika was too much like Gabrielle.

" Not this time Erika. It's too dangerous. We're leaving at sun up. The boat I got us, has two levels. With two beds and a cleaning up room."

" Sometimes you guys really suck."

Xena was shocked. Erika never had been so blunt about things like this. She always done as she was told.

" Erika, I will not tolerate that attitude. Now I'm sorry we have to leave but things can't always go your way."

" They never do !"

Before Xena can respond, Erika runs back to the campsite in anger. Frustrated, Xena follows. Gabrielle gives her a look of confusion.

" Xena, what in the world happened ?"

" Simple. She doesn't like having to leave so she threw a fit on me."

" Aw Xena I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

" Don't get your hopes up Gabrielle."

Xena gets the fishing supplies and heads down to the water. Gabrielle goes inside the cave where Erika went. She finds her sulking againt the wall.

" Erika, please don't make a big deal out of this. Mom and I are just doing what's best is all."

Erika looks up at her with a pout.

" I don't have to like it."

" No, you don't BUT you do have to respect it. We're the adults and you're the child. Is that understood Erika ?"

" Yes Momma."

" Good."

Morning finally come and they made their way to the boat. Erika was still sulking and took refuge in her chosen bed.

Gabrielle helped Xena load fresh water, fish, bread, and fruits on the boat. Finally they set sail, with Xena stirring.

Going downstairs, Gabrielle gave Erika her big gift. A leather outfit as well as a fur coat for winter.

" Thanks Momma. Tell Mom I said thank you too."

" Ok honey. You're welcome."

Gabrielle smiles and goes back out to Xena.

" So what did she think ?"

" Erika loved the gifts. She said to tell you thank you."

" Good. Now Gabrielle the water will get rough in about four candlemarks. I don't know how that will affect Erika.

So keep an eye on her."

" I will. Do you think we'll be ok Xena ?"

" Yes. We should reach Athens by nightfall."

" Ok, good. It's just Erika don't know how to swim."

" Gabrielle, if the ship sinks in the upcoming hurricane, swimming skills won't save any of us."

" I hope we're safe."

" We are, at least for now Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looks at Xena with worry and goes back downstairs. She decides to prepare lunch. Of course Erika is happy.

That is until an hour later. The waves become choppy and strong. Erika grabs a bucket and begins puking. Panicking,

Gabrielle goes to Xena.

" Xena, go to our daughter. Erika is sick and I can't stand vomit."

Xena allows Gabrielle to take the wheel and rushes downstairs. She sits down beside Erika.

" Hey there sweetheart. I see the boat ride is making you sick."

" Yeah mom, please help me."

Xena goes to her medical pouch and makes a motion sickness drink then hands it to Erika.

" Here Erika. Drink this it'll help."

Erika drinks the bad tasting liquid.

" Yuck. That was gross mom."

" I know but it should help. Now lay down and rest."

She helps Erika lay down and she instantly falls asleep. Then Xena goes back upstairs.

" How is she Xena ?"

" Ok, for now. She is definitely your daughter Gabrielle."

" Oh yeah I know."

Both of them laugh, as Xena takes back the wheel.

**TBC**


	2. Series 1 Ch 2

The sea had made a rough trip for the trio, but they made it to Athens finally. Erika was getting cranky and hard to deal with. Both Xena and Gabrielle were aggravated.

" Momma, I wanna find an inn. I'm tired, please !"

Gabrielle gave her daughter a look that said to be quiet. Erika knew not doing as she was told, would lead to punishment. Most of the time, that meant a whipping.

Getting to an inn Xena took Argo which she had left with a stable keeper, to the inn stables. Gabrielle, went on inside, getting two rooms due to the fact Xena and

she often made love. Unfortantly, Erika did not like being in different rooms. So she began yelling which lead Gabrielle to get stern.

" Young lady, that is enough ! Me and mom are married, and we need privacy. Now go on to bed."

" No ! I wanna stay with you momma !"

Xena heard the conversation, and quickly spoke up.

" Erika ! Do as your mother said ! Go to bed now. Goodnight."

Seeing the look in both their eyes, Erika decided it best to listen. Then Xena Gabrielle went to their room and locked the door. Gabrielle layed on the bed, and

Xena took off her armor then joined her. She started sucking on Gabrielle's neck, only to find her wife hesitant. Knowing the reason, she whispered gently.

" Sweetheart, Erika is fine. Please just relax and let me make love to you."

At the words, Gabrielle shivered and let her body relax. She allowed Xena to undo her tunic and take off her shorts. As Xena's hand stroked her body, she could

feel the love of Xena. The azure eyes met her and suddenly she felt captivated. Thier bodies became one as the passion only grew stronger, it was nothing but perfect.

Morning came, and Xena woke up first. Going to Erika's room, she was startled to find her not there. Before panicking, Xena decided to check the dining room .

However, Erika wasn't there. She went up to the inn keeper.

" Hello sir. Have you seen a little girl, with bluish eyes, blonde hair, and slim fit ?"

The inner keeper nods.

" Yes ma'am. Bout half a candle mark ago. She went to the stables."

" Alright, thanks."

Xena walks out to the stables, finding Erika brushing Argo.

" Erika ! What in hades do you think you're doing ? !"

She looks up at Xena, knowing her not to be pleased.

" Just trying to help."

Xena raises an eyebrow. Erika knew better than to mess with Argo alone.

" What have me and mom told you about being alone with Argo ?"

" To never bother her unless you or momma are around."

" Yes and why did we say that ?"

" Because Argo has a temper and I could get hurt."

" Exactly. So tell me. Why are you doing what you're not allowed to do ?"

Erika looks at the ground and gulps.

" I...I don't know mom."

" Well I believe you did, because you thought we wouldn't catch ya. Am I right ?"

" I...I guess."

Xena sighs, obviously words were not getting their point across. and Argo was getting restless.

" Erika, do you remember the penalty for disobeying us ?"

Erika nods not liking the idea but knowing it would happen anyway.

" I'm gonna get a whipping aren't I ?"

" Yes, you are."

" Please mom...I'm sorry."

Xena shook her head. As much as she hated to, she knew she couldn't let a sorry be enough this time. Argo could have kicked her.

" Believe me Erika. I don't wanna but I need to."

Xena quickly locked the stable doors, not wanting Erika's punishment to be seen. She then turns to her daughter.

" You know the deal. Drop you're pants now."

Nervously, Erika did as told. Then Xena stood her against a pole, tying her hands. Then she grabbed a long piece of leather,

from the saddlebag. Taking her position behind the ten-year old, she took a deep breath dreading the prompted action. Rising

her arm, the piece of leather hit Erika's butt and she yelled out.

" Ow !"

Again the leather struck.

" Ow !"

And again.

" Ow !"

Then one last time.

" Ow !"

Xena then unties Erika and helps her pull her pants back up.

" Now, you and I are gonna talk. Take a seat."

Erika sat down on the ground as Xena looked at her.

" I'm sorry mom."

" So am I. Erika, you have lost my trust for a while. I honestly thought you wouldn't do something so dangerous.

Though, now I see you think you don't have to listen to me or your mom. But in time you will see you do have to."

" I didn't mean to upset you mom. I just think I'm old enough to handle Argo."

" Well there is where you are mistaken. You have yet to learn about horses. Argo could have seriously hurt you Erika.

Including breaking your ribs, breaking you're neck, or causing internal bleeding. You are a child, and when me and

mom says no on something there is a good reason. It's not up for debate or to be tested to find out the reason. And

because of your choice today, there will be no swimming, playing ball or eating candy."

" Aw mom...come on that's not fair."

" Oh yes it is. And things will be this way till I say otherwise. Do you understand me Erika ?"

" Yes ma'am I understand."

" Good. Now go wash you're hands for breakfast."

Erika nods and walks out of the barn. Shaking her head, Xena follows.

Gabrielle soon joins them for breakfast, and notices the look on Erika's face.

" Erika, what's wrong ?"

" Nothing momma."

Xena speaks up, wanting Gabrielle to know.

" Uh uh. Don't lie to your mother. Tell her."

" I...I was out to the stables by myself to brush Argo."

" What ? !"

" I got a whipping though."

" Good, because if mom hadn't I would have."

Gabrielle looks at Xena for further explanation.

" She is also forbidden from playing and eating candy."

Gabrielle nods and continues eating.

As the night wears on, Erika sits in her room bored. Then remembers her scrolls. She pulls them out and begins writing.

**_" Today I decided to disobey my parents here in Athens. Mom gave me a whipping so I better start behaving._**  
**_I wish they would let me have more freedom though. They keep saying it's to dangerous because both of have enemies. But I haven't hurt anyone, so I have no enemies. This makes no sense. I wish we could go back to the Amazons. I miss my friends because here I have no one but my parents. I wanna have fun."_**

Satisfied, Erika puts away the scroll and goes to sleep. The next morning Gabrielle sneaks into her daughter's room.

She knows Erika has probably wrote in a scroll and looks her nightstand. Sure enough, there it lays. Gabrielle takes

it back to her and Xena's room and begins reading. Reaching the end, she is shocked at Erika's words.

" Xena..."

Xena looks up from sharping her sword.

" Yeah ?"

" Erika wrote her scroll that she is lonely and wishes to go back to the Amazons."

" Sweetheart, the Amazons are at least a three days trip away. We don't have enough money or supplies,

right now. Do you wanna go back ?"

" Sometime soon."

Xena sighs. This wasn't in her plans.

" Ok, I'll fish and sell at the market. That should earn up at least twenty diners."

Gabrielle smiles.

" Thank you Xena."

" You're welcome."

Xena kisses her the takes the scroll back to Erika's room.

** TBC**


End file.
